The Party
by IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Naruto has obligations as a politician and Sasuke has the emotional capacity of a cucumber but somehow these two dorks will find a way. AU, Oneshot, Complete, Romance, Fluff, Boyfriends, NaruSasuNaru, Naruto, Sasuke


**Summary: Naruto has obligations as a politician and Sasuke has the emotional capacity of a cucumber but somehow these two dorks will find a way.**

 **Notes:I don't know if anyone is even left in this fandom, but reading old reviews has inspired me to post things once again. That, and I finally reset my password for this and my drive in which I apparently have more stuff that was never posted. So here it is! Enjoy! I own nothing and gain nothing but the love I feel from reviewers 33**

* * *

.

.

 **The Party**

"Bastard..."

The long silence was filled with a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Naruto had his forehead resting on his palm and an elbow on his knee, the other hand hanging limply from the other knee as he slumped forward. Sasuke stood across from him, his expression aloof  
and his arms crossed. He was not giving into the blonde this time, it was too much, too ridiculous. The idiot was being just that, an idiot.

What need had he, heir to a great company and fortune, featured daily in stupid magazines, fantasized about by all the hormonal preteens, to get any more publicity or criticism? All for some stupid party!

Naruto had asked him to come to one of his political functions with him, a Christmas party as it were. One where all the rich people in the city gathered to donate money and feel better about themselves. While Naruto really believed in the cause and would know most of the people there because he was rapidly ascending in political rank (the people loved him and though Sasuke pretended he'd never understand he actually understood perfectly) Sasuke knew it was all just a bullshit scam intended to make him look good or bad according to how much he donated or socialized and he wasn't having it. If he wanted to give money to charity he could do it all on his own thank you very much. And it wasn't only that.

As much as Sasuke was loathe to admit it he didn't want a scandal at this time. His business has been on an upswing, his partners never having more confidence in the company. While this was a positive development it was also a very recent development. Sasuke, being so young when he had assumed leadership, had contended with a lot of  
doubt and sneering at the beginning of his reign and now that it had, for the most part, subsided he would very much like to keep it that way. So, no, going with Naruto to this very public event and outing himself as a fairy was absolutely not in his plans.

"I'm not going, dobe, and that's my final word."

Naruto looked up at him, eyes suddenly hard as flint and stood up, eyeing him with a quiet fury.

"No, I guess you won't be."

With that he walked across the room, grabbed his jacket and keys, shoved his feet in his shoes, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him without looking back.

Sasuke stood there, mouth agape and arms hanging limply by his side. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Why the fuck was the idiot that pissed?!

Sasuke flopped back on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping to a random station. Fine, if he wanted to be that way then Sasuke would wait. The idiot would come crawling back tomorrow with an apology at the ready. He was a patient man.

...

Or at least he thought he was. A week later found him lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling with his legs propped on the couch as he listened to the news rattle on about his blond haired boyfriend.

No visits, no calls, no texts, nothing had come through from the man the entire time. Sasuke almost caved on day three when it was announced that Naruto was topping the popularity polls (yet again) and called to congratulate him but then he remembered that the idiot was  
currently not speaking to him and his stubborn attitude made him hurl the stupid phone across the room (into a couch, of course, he wasn't going to break something that important over being ignored; all his business contacts were in there!).

That had been four days ago and still no word from the blonde. That stupid party was going on tomorrow and Sasuke was pissed and, a smaller part of him dared admit, confused. The six o'clock news had gone on and on about the charity gala, blabbing about who would be  
there, what they would be wearing and, of course, who they would be with. Sasuke had wondered for a moment if he had accidentally switched to an entertainment channel and was severely disappointed to find that he had not. Then the speculation started. Naruto had been spotted with that pink-haired harpy Sakura last night and as Sasuke had watched the  
high pitched screech of the female newscaster's voice informed him that he had officially asked her to come with him.

How could he?! With her of all people. Sasuke had dated her when they were in high school and nothing had changed. She was still going for the biggest kid on the block it would seem and since he had rejected her (breaking up with her after only five hours, must have been a record) she was going for the next best. And Naruto had asked her to be his replacement at this party.

Sasuke had felt sure the blond would attend the party solo, as he had all the other ones Sasuke had opted out of in the past. Now that he thought about it, he had turned Naruto down for every single public event he had been asked to attend. Sasuke blinked in bewilderment. They hadn't even gone on a regular date. Not once since they had started dating had he been seen with Naruto in public.

Well whatever! That didn't mean anything! Except, an insidious voice piped up from the back of his mind, to Naruto. The idiot liked to show off that he was happy, liked everyone to know what was going on in his life and always had. And he liked PDA. While not necessarily the jealous type it wasn't uncommon for him to be perturbed by the creepy love letters Sasuke sometimes received in the mail and was always right on him when the dark haired man did get one. Usually that culminated in Naruto fucking his brains out and making him cum multiple times before the night was over...

But that was not the issue! The point was that Naruto liked to lay claim to what he considered his and Sasuke had never allowed him to do so outside of the bedroom. Though to Sasuke that wasn't a problem, of course he wasn't going to go for anyone else as the dobe should well know by now, it might be an issue for the easily attached, often coming in second place with the people he cared for, Naruto.

Sasuke had never really considered it as more than an ego trip for the blond but judging from this past week of absolute fucking silence it was important. And it wasn't as if Sasuke wasn't ... fond of the idiot, he just didn't want to cause trouble for himself or, he told himself, the blond.

But if Naruto was so adamant about him attending this dumb party as his date then he obviously thought little of the public opinion on gay relationships and couldn't care less. So was Sasuke ultimately just thinking about himself?

"Ugh," the man groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face into the plush carpet and pushing his back into an uncomfortable "C" shape. More importantly, was he being replaced because of this? By the cotton candy crazy? He felt a drop of jealousy slide into his stomach like molten lava. Unacceptable. Unforgivable. He would have to show Naruto exactly what he was throwing away.

...

When Sasuke showed up the the party looking sharp as hell in his crisp, well fitting, suit the paparazzi was on him like white on rice, firing questions one, after another, after another. Who was he there with? Who was he wearing? What did he plan to donate? Did he even make a reservation? And so on and so forth. The CEO ignored them all and swept into the party without a hair out of place.

His eyes automatically scanned the hall, landing on the unruly blond spikes of his (former?) lover, who was talking to a crowd of people who were all giving him their rapt attention. And, to Sasuke's ultimate chagrin, Cotton Candy Crazy (Sasuke was starting to like that name, it had a nice ring it) was there as well, clinging to his blond's arm like a lost child.

Sasuke's lips twisted into a frown and he started towards the blond, ready to rip him a new asshole, when he was accosted by several suited men. He had forgotten where he was.

Forced to make small talk with this group it was a while before he could look around again and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Cotton Candy Crazy, however, was headed right towards him and now knew he had seen her, judging by the frantic wave she was giving him. He bit back a groan and waited for her to reach him, face an impassive mask.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked tonelessly when she was near enough. Her pasted on smile evaporated as she halted in her tracks, eyeing him shrewdly before breaking into that sappy grin once more and touching his arm with her fingertips as if she was ready to cling to that, too.

"Oh he's in the bathroom, darling. We have plenty of time to-"

He cut her off mid sentence, thanking her curtly and walking determinedly towards the men's facilities, her calls trailing after him as he swiftly took his leave. He gave a mental sigh of relief at having escaped that situation and barged into the bathroom, hitting the door hard enough that it slammed off the wall.

Thankfully Naruto was the only one in the restroom at the moment. Less miraculously he was standing at the urinal with his pants undone and his dick out and jumped about a mile upon Sasuke's entrance, giving four such urinals a lovely golden shower.

"Gah Sasuke!" He quickly righted himself and finished his business as Sasuke raised a perfect brow at his antics.

"Jesus, bastard, you could have been a little less violent with that door! I mean look at what these poor janitors have to clean up now!" He gestured to the urinals before stomping over to wash his hands, drying them vigorously and chucking the paper towels into the trash. "What the hell possessed you to do that anyway, huh bastard?!"

The blond was in Sasuke's face and poking him repeatedly in the chest now when a look of dawning realization appeared on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" His expression was melting into a hurt look and Sasuke was taken aback. Here he was, come to yell at the blond for his asinine stunt of not speaking to him for an entire week and then coming here with that pink haired bitch and the blonde was looking like he was the one who should be sorry!

Naruto continued, heedless of Sasuke's silence. "You...you wouldn't even set foot in here with me but you came anyway?" The blond's expression morphed once again, this time anger blazing in cobalt eyes. His jaw worked for a few seconds as if he was going to say something before snapping closed, lips forming an angry line. He pushed past Sasuke, roughly bumping his shoulder in the process, and stomped out the door.

Sasuke stared after him in shock. What had he done this time?! He started out the door, following the blond, trying to reach him before he reached the end of the long hallway and escaped into the crowd.

He caught up to Naruto in the nick of time grabbing him by the arm and forcibly turning him about.

"What is your problem!?" He demanded, voice low, trying not to attract attention.

Naruto had no such compunction as he shouted back. "What is my problem!? What is my problem?! Bastard, it's you who has the problem!"

Sasuke stepped back, glaring and waiting for the blond to elaborate.

"All these times I've asked you out and you say no! Not even a regular date! And then I ask you to this and you say no and I am angry, yeah, I'm pissed because you always say no but I would have gotten over it eventually and then you show up! Here! Without me! Like  
you were going to come this whole time and you just couldn't stand to show up with me! Like I'm something to be ashamed of! God damn it, bastard, what the hell am I supposed to think?! Because it sure as hell feels like I'm nothing more than a fuck buddy to you! And if that's how it is then we're through!"

Sasuke was stunned into silence, his arms at his side as Naruto heaved for breath. People were starting to gather outside the entrance to the hall and stare in unabashedly. He glanced around at them before his eyes landed back on angry blue ones.

"Yeah, that's right look around at them and make sure it's ok, that it was nobody important seeing this." With that the blond turned on his heel and began to push his way through the crowd.

The movement jolted Sasuke from his temporary stunned state and he followed the path Naruto made through the crowd, running to catch up. He grabbed the first part of Naruto he could and when Naruto shook him off he made another grab for him, snagging his tie and his shoulder, turning the blond once more to look at him.

Their faces were inches apart and Naruto was angry and so was Sasuke but Sasuke hadn't said his piece yet but he intended to regardless of the crowd and Naruto's glare, challenging him to refute his claims.

"You are such an idiot." Well that came out eloquently.

Fuck it! Sasuke has never been good with words so he yanked Naruto forward those last few inches and kissed him. It was hard and angry and Sasuke was more aware of the eyes on him and the camera shutters clicking than he'd ever been but like hell is he going to stop. Because Naruto is his and no Cotton Candy Crazy or crowd of cameras and whispering socialites is going to make him change his mind. And, as Naruto relaxed into the kiss, fingers coming up to thread through his hair and shoved his tongue down Sasuke's throat with the whole damned world watching, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to regret it.

* * *

 **A/N: This was much more tame that the other stuff that usually gets posted. But fear not, there is much more less tame stuff to come. Dun dun dun!**


End file.
